1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a connection detecting function and to an assembling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,216 discloses a connector with a connection detecting function. The connector has first and second housings that connectable with each other. The first housing has a resilient lock arm that deforms down in the process of connecting the two housings. However, the lock arm restores resiliently to engage the second housing when the housings reach a properly connected state. A first detecting terminal is provided below the lock arm. The first detecting terminal is pressed down and deformed by the lock arm upon connecting the two housings. However, the first detecting terminal restores resiliently as the lock arm resiliently restores to free the first detecting terminal from the pressed state.
The second housing includes a second detecting terminal that is inserted into the first housing as the housings are connected. The lock arm presses and deforms the first detecting terminal second detecting terminal in a partly connected state of the two housings. Thus, the second connecting terminal is unable to contact a touching portion of the first detecting terminal because. However, the lock arm no longer presses the first detecting terminal when the housings are connected properly. As a result, the first detecting terminal is restored resiliently, and the second detecting terminal can contact the touching portion of the first detecting terminal in the properly connected state of the two housings.
The partly connected state of the two housings is detected by the absence of contact between the first and second detecting terminals and the properly connected state of the two housings is detected by the electrical connection between the first and second detecting terminals.
Foreign matter can attach to the outer surface of the first detecting terminal due to oil used during press working and can hinder the electrical connection between the second detecting terminal and the touching portion. The absence of a connection signal would be interpreted as an improper connection even though the housings may be connected properly, thereby reducing the reliability of the connection detecting function. Foreign matter may be removed from the touching portion before the housings are connected to improve detection reliability. However, removing the foreign matter takes a very long time and is cumbersome. Thus, operational efficiency is poor.
The invention was developed in view of the above and object thereof is to provide a connector with improved operational efficiency.